Still Writing and Singing Through It All
by Cookies Smores Happiness
Summary: What if there was one more person in the Hollywood Arts group that we all know and love? How would life be different? Rated T for later chapters  Do I really have to say its an OC story?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like this one better! My first attempt, I admit, failed. Enjoy and please share your thoughts! Would gladly accept constructive criticism. It's still however from the point of view of Averie, except I changed her a bit. (Well more than a bit) **

**Enjoy!**

I sat deep in thought, my pencil tapping my notebook rhythmically.

I leaned my head back against the tree, closing my eyes in defeat and letting out a deep sigh. However, as always, a few seconds later my eyes snapped back open and I started writing away furiously.

I'm working on a story about a woman who goes insane. Its set in 1860, the civil war being a backdrop to the main theme.

My phone suddenly vibrates and I pull it out of my pocket. A text from Cat.

Cat: can i come over?

Hmmm…..

Me: sure, but i'm not home. will later work?

I wait a few seconds and then Cat texts back.

Cat: no silly, i meant at the park

What? What does that mean?

Me: what are you talking about cat?

Cat: i can see you right now, silly, look up

I look up and sure enough, there is Cat standing over at the entrance of the park.

Me: just come over and by the way, you're the silly one

And suddenly, just like that, Cat is over sitting next to me.

"What-chya writing?" she said curiously.

I hand it to her, silently jumping up and down inside, excited to see what she thinks.

Without hesitation Cat delves eagerly into my writing, eyes flashing as she reads each line. I silently followed her in my head. So far she had gasped in all the write places and must have jumped twice. Slowly however she started to get less and less animated as she got more and more into the book. I smiled, both inward and out, I love when people get into my books, it makes me feel so, so…. successful.

Finally she finished and looked up, a slightly worried look on her face.

"What's up Kitty?" I asked, slightly worried, "Is it all right?"

"Yeah, yeah it's great, but…." Cat answered worriedly, "It's just so….. dark."

She looked up at me, obviously concerned to see my reaction.

"Well yeah Cat, that's kinda the point" I said, somewhat confused as usual.

"It's just, not you."

I frowned, "Does that mean you don't like it?"

"No, no! It was really great, it's just hmmmmmmm…." She trailed away.

"That's okay, Kitty. I suppose it is kinda dark for me." I said not wanting her to be upset, "How 'bout we go over to my house. We could invite Jade and Tori over and make cupcakes AND we can watch all the Disney movies you want."

"KK!" she shrieked happily, jumping up. "I'll text them right now!"

With that she pulled out her phone and her thumbs start flying as she texts away. I get up more slowly and, grabbing my bag from the ground, start walking towards the parking lot.

Unlike back home, the house I have her in LA doesn't have a big yard. Not even a medium one! So I have to go to the park if I want to be close to nature.

I put down my convertible bug's top (I have a light blue, convertible beetle) since it's such a nice day out.

"Cat you need a ride or should we just meet at my house in an hour or so?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she said distractedly, still texting away and staring at her phone's screen.

I gently took her phone away from her, getting a pouty look. "Cat, which one did you say yes to?"

"Say yes to what?" she asked.

I sighed, "Do you need a ride or should we just plan to meet in an hour?" I tried again.

"I'll meet you there in an hour! I need to go home and get some stuff first." She answered.

I gave her a phone back and hugged her goodbye, getting into my bug and starting the ignition.

"Bye!" she said, waving madly.

"Bye Kitty, see you soon!" and with that I pulled onto the street and started towards home. Well, sorta home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I was so excited about how well the first chapter turned out I decided to write the second one! Just wanted to give a shout out to Dragon of the North, your comment was really appreciated and having come from an author I have followed for quite a while it was even more special! Hope you guys like it; please give me your opinion on whether you thought I stayed true enough to the characters. Okay thanks and enjoy!**

As soon as I opened the door a little blur of blonde, black and white fur flew straight towards me.

I reached down and picked up my three month old puppy, "How you doing Bo?" I crooned in my special voice. He simply wiggled happily, giving that whine that meant he was so happy to see me.

"Back so soon?" Meggy questioned from where she sat on the couch.

"Yeah, Cat came to see me" I said simply. I suddenly realized that Meg had got out her old ipod and was now listening to it using the big speakers.

I looked at her pointedly, gesturing towards it. She got up and walked over, turning it down.

"Bo wouldn't stop whining when you left, so I turned on some music to quiet him down."

"Oh, but why you're old ipod?"

"Don't know, just felt like reliving the past I guess."

I gave her a puzzled glance but got no further explanation. I sighed, this was a subject better pursued at a later time.

"Cat is coming over later and most likely Tori and Jade too." I stated, walking over to the kitchen door. "Help?" I gave her a pleading look.

"It's what I live for," she said exasperatedly, following me in.

"So you wanna put in the Ramon noodles and I'll start the cupcakes and cookies?" I asked.

"Sandwiches?" Meg said.

"Would be appreciated" I answered.

So we got to work cooking, cleaning, preparing and most importantly listening to music.

Meg was my guardian. Meg was my, for all purposes, parent. Of course I saw her more as a big sister. Maybe the fact that I wasn't related to her is what made us get along so well. Whatever it was the arrangement worked. However it didn't stop me from thinking back, from going back, back, back.

Before I knew it Meg was leaving for work and Cat texted that her and Jade were on the way.

I sat down at my computer, posting my new chapter online. Unconsciously I started singing along to the still playing ipod.

After posting the chapter I planned on starting and working on a new one, however then "Mockingbird" came on with Toby Keith and his daughter Krystal. I couldn't help it, this song reminded me so much of my father, I started singing along.

Before I knew it Cat and Jade were here. For nearly half an hour I had been singing and thinking _How could I have forgot this song?_

Seeing me through the window they let themselves in, as Meg had apparently left the door unlocked. Sigh.

When they came in "Next Big Thing" by Vince Gill was playing. Cat immediately started dancing and singing, causing an excited Bo to start jumping on his hind legs. This only caused Cat to begin giggling hysterically until she was bent over with laughter.

Jade meanwhile had, as soon as she came in, rolled her eyes at the world and slumped onto the couch. Through the entire episode she just sat there, acting as though she would rather be anywhere but here. That would HAVE to change.

"Come on Jade, you know you wanna sing, you know you wanna" I said elbowing here gently in the ribs.

"I would rather eat raw slugs" Jade answered in that Jade way.

Cat looked up from petting Bo, "Harsh!"

"Is Tori coming?" I asked.

"Yeah she's on her way" Cat said causing Jade to groan.

"Why did you invite her?" Jade asked as though it was the stupidest thing in the world to invite Tori over.

"Play nice" was my only response to that.

I know Jade. Me, Cat and she had all been friends since we were very little. Preschool I think.

With Jade I've found that you should always read the subtext of what she says, that's why I'm not as easily offended like others whenever she says something.

Perhaps it is the fact that I'm an author and for one, know about subtext and know how to see subtext in everything. Maybe it is simply the fact that I've known her forever. Most likely it's probably a mixture of both.

"So you drove Cat over or did Cat drive you?" I asked leaning my head to try and see what car was out there.

"Jade drove me" Cat answered still preoccupied as she tried to dance with Bo.

"The thought of you driving Cat, scares me" Jade said with a smirk.

Ah! Perfect, the perfect example of subtext! The way Jade said it, it was supposed to be taken negatively but the subtext was that she really didn't want Cat to get hurt or in an accident. See what I mean?

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I was opening the door.

"Tori!" I cried, hugging her.

"Hey Averie, sorry I'm late" Tori answered.

"It's no problem" I reassured her. Jade just sat on the couch, smirking. Luckily she didn't speak the thoughts most likely going on in her head.

"Tori!" Cat squealed, running down and tackling her with a hug.

I hurried over and turned off the ipod. "Hey I'm going to go get our snacks!" I told them, "You wanna pick out a movie?"

"KK!" Cat said, skipping happily over to the bookshelf that contained most of my movies.

With that I walked into the kitchen. I looked at all the food with a sigh, how on earth was I going to get it all out those few steps. I know what you're thinking, just take multiple trips. Well I don't work that way.

I quickly got out a big tray and put the plates of cookies and cupcakes on it. Then I carefully arranged the noodles in the middle, so the bowls wouldn't tip and the sweets plate could keep them stable.

Finally I placed the sandwiches on top of the noodles and slowly walked back out.

"Cat!" Jade was saying, "Please any movie but that!"

"Oh come on Jade" Tori pleaded, "Let's just watch the Little Mermaid and then you can choose the next movie."

Jade grumbled, which Tori and Cat took as ok.

Jade looked up and saw me, immediately getting up to help, "Yumm!"

With Jade's help I was able to set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch without spilling anything.

"So, the Little Mermaid?" I asked Jade teasingly. She just groaned.

So we watched the Little Mermaid and then The Brutal Killer. Yep there was some diversity in our choices.

Then, halfway through Avatar, Jade's phone buzzed.

She got it out and looked at it, "Its Beck" she informed.

"What's it say?" Tori asked curiously earning a disapproving glance from Jade.

"He just asked if I was okay, weird."

Suddenly my phone rang. I got up and answered it. Meg's voice came out the other side, "Averie, you're home right? Are all your friends there?" she asked frantically.

Worry immediately swept over me, what had happened? "Yeah they're all here and we're just watching some movies." I answered, "Why? Is everything alright?"

"Avie" she said softly, "A subway train was blown up by terrorists at the station closest to our house."

As always in a crisis, calm swept over me and I asked, "Is anyone hurt?"

"Everyone died Averie, there still trying to find out who all was on the train and contact families. I just wanted to make sure Cat, Jade and Tori weren't on it."

Suddenly a thought came to mind, "The terrorists, they were killed or caught right?"

I heard a deep sigh from over the line, "No, No they weren't. Listen all traffic has been halted and I'm going to have to stay the night at my friend's house. Please keep all the doors locked and pull down the curtains. Don't leave the house, whatever you do."

A flash of fear went through me but I suppressed it, "Ok, I understand."

"I have to go now, stay safe and call me anytime ok?"

"Ok" I answered back, "You stay safe too."

With that I hung up.

I turned around and me and Jade said at the same time, "A subway train had been blown up; there are terrorists on the loose."

**Okay so, I hope you liked it. Am a little worried that I didn't stay true enough to the characters. Anyhow please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday! Was kinda stuck cause I have future chapters for later on but didn't really think the whole thing through for right now. So here it is! By the way, there will be a flash back later so you're not really supposed to know what's going on right now. Okay Enjoy!**

"CAT!" I screamed, grabbing her hand and dragging her under the table.

A glass vase suddenly crashes against the wall above the table we're under, shattering into a million pieces. I can see the glass shards, petals and water drops, just inches from my face, falling to the ground.

I cringe, tightening my grip on Cat's hand.

"I'm so sorry Avie" Cat says, her voice cracking and tears entering her eyes.

"No Kitty!" I say firmly, trying to be brave, "I'm not going to have you face this alone."

I peak tentatively out from under the table. There is the terrorist that blew up the train and killed all those people. There is the man that had tormented Cat since her birth and before. Standing there is Cat's father.

His expression is of fury and full of rage. He reaches down swiftly and Cat yanks me away. We run and slip under the grand piano, crawling straight to the wall.

"Kitty! Your phone!" I whisper urgently, "Text Tori, tell her to send her father to my house as quickly as possible, say it's really urgent!"

She does as she's told, though she kept glancing up at me pleadingly.

"This has gone on long enough!" I tell her firmly, still in a whisper.

My hand immediately goes to my phone in my pocket. I know there's nothing I can do though since Cat has already texted Tori. I can't call or text my friends, that would just put them in danger. There was no chance of calling 911, since that would inevitably lead to Cat's dad's anger flaring out of control.

"Come out, come out!" he calls out in a drunken, raspy voice. "You can't hide my precious daughter forever!" Cat flinches next to me, but I refuse to let her feel guilty.

I hear china breaking and the first thought that comes to my head is that Meg is going to be one upset person when she gets home. What? That's ridiculous; she's just going to be happy I'm alive!

A fist punches the piano, splintering it and breaking my heart. Not my piano! I'd pay all the money in the world to fix it.

Suddenly a knock sounds on the door, causing the noise to stop. It's as though the room is frozen in time for that second.

"Cat! Averie!" Jade's voice calls from outside, "Let me in!"

No Jade no. Just leave, just go, everything is going to be alright in a few minutes. There's no reason for you to get involved and possibly hurt.

I close my eyes tight, praying she'll just leave.

"Guys! Open the door or I'm breaking it down!" Jade yells.

Suddenly the piano moved away from the wall and a hand grabbed me, causing Cat to shriek.

"Tell Jade to leave." He snarls.

"Cat? Is that you? Is everything alright?" Jade calls more frantically.

"Jade, everything is alright" I call out to her, "Now's not a good time though." I swallow, trying to keep my voice level. "I'll explain everything later."

Cat's dad lets go of me and I slump to the floor.

Then the door smashed to the ground. Jade came stomping in, looking very upset and annoyed.

"What's going on?" she demands. Then she sees him and my devastated house. Of course she can't see us since we're still cowering behind the piano.

No, no, no! How could this get any worse?

Great now I jinxed it.

**Ok so hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was so short. Thinking I might write either another small one and then a large chapter or have the next one be a long chapter. Love to hear from you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so sorry I jumped ahead a little and confused you guys. Was stuck for what to do next so I jumped around a bit. I decided since that was my fault that I'd post up another chapter. I'll try and straighten everything out in the next chapters (though I hope you're not THAT confused). Thanks to The Dragon of the North and Tigerlilly420 for sticking with me and being so supportive! Might start asking for a certain amount of reviews to post up another chapter since I've started writing ahead, however I don't want to seem to desperate for more reviews. Anyhow, Enjoy! **

Jade's face was a mask of confusion, but only for a few seconds.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled, taking a threatening step forward, "Who the hell are you and what makes you think you can just come in here and…"

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" Cat's father yelled, whirling around and aiming a punch towards Cat.

"No!" I screamed and suddenly Jade was there.

"Don't you touch her!" Jade growled and landed a heavy smack right on his face.

I grabbed Cat and pulled her away from her father, however he grabbed my ankle before I could get on my feet.

"Cat! Run! The door!" I pleaded. However she didn't leave, she wouldn't, not when we were still here.

His grip was like iron. He could break my bone with one simple twist of his wrist. For goodness sake he was a full grown man, yet still in his prime. He was 6'2 and I was 5'2. He was muscled and I had purposely retained my femininity. I had just reached 100 lbs. and he was 200.

From then on to the time the police got there it was chaos. In those two minutes, Cat had been thrown against the stairs and punched in the stomach. Jade was already sporting the start of several bruises and cuts though, thankfully, didn't seem severely injured. Meanwhile, my ankle and knee where both throbbing insanely, though I knew they weren't broken, and there was a scratch along my cheek.

When the police got there, Cat's father tried to run. He jumped through a window, pursued by several police officers.

Tori's father and Tori, who had apparently come along, stayed with us.

Tori anxiously fussed over us while her dad made several phone calls.

I looked around at my house, it was a mess. I hobbled over and leaned against my piano, fingering the splintered part sadly.

"What happened girls?" Tori's father suddenly said sternly, putting away his cell phone, "You have a lot to explain."

Cat looked up with big, sad eyes whimpering.

I jumped in to save Cat the pain of explaining, "Cat and I were having a sleepover. Her father came over and started threatening Cat, he was obviously drunk." I sighed, "We were hiding from him waiting for you to come and then Jade came and everything started happening. He attacked Cat because he thought she had called for help and then Jade was attacking him and…..." I let my voice trail away.

"We better get you guys to the hospital and checked out." He eyes moved from one of us to the next. "A lot needs to be straightened out but your safety is the most important."

Had all this really just happened, it seems so unreal.

I pulled out my phone, dialing Meg. I needed to talk to her first, before the story got out.

"Averie?" Meg's voice said from through the receiver.

"Meg, something's happened." I gulped, "Meg I just wanted to tell you that you're probably going to be hearing a few things pretty soon but I'm fine."

"Avie, what's going on?" Meg asked concerned, "What happened?"

"Meg, just please relax." I tried again, this was hard, "I'll call you when I find out the hospital."

"Averie!" she yelled but I cut her off, ending the call.

With that I allowed myself to be led to the car that would take me to the hospital. Ugh, did I mention I hate the hospital?

**Ok I know that didn't really answer any questions and was pretty short. However I'm a little distracted cause my mom is watching eclipse and my brother is watching the 3****rd**** Harry Potter and my other brother is on the another computer watching YouTube videos about zombie black ops. So yeah, am a little distracted. Hope you like it and am sorry about the swear words, I really didn't want to put them but I think it would've have been right without them. Hmmmmm…. I feel like I need to be moving this story along so I can start incorporating my other ideas too. Review please! Not putting a certain number of reviews for next chapter… yet.**


End file.
